


Power Shift

by Jaehaerys_Joestar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehaerys_Joestar/pseuds/Jaehaerys_Joestar
Summary: "Money is Power" "Knowledge is Power" "Power is Power" Everyone in Planetos gains superpowers for no reason. How will the Game change?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Something I thought about while writing KOT. Same basic concept, but with Superpowers. I began writing this as I wait for reviews regarding the Chapter 15 question of KOT.

(If anyone can come up with a better name, please tell me. I will give you credit).

WALDER FREY

RIVERLANDS-THE TWINS

Lord Walder Frey was doing the part of his lordship he hated the most: Listening to smallfolk complain about their issues. It was both unimportant in his opinion, and a bore. Sure sometimes it led him to having a good fuck with a common girl, but those were the exception.

Suddenly, the door burst open and he saw his heir, Stevron run into the room.

"What is it?! This better be important." He yelled.

"Father, it is Lady Annara! She was giving birth and…" Stevron was at a loss of words for some reason.

"Out with it? The babe is dead?" Walder ordered and guessed. It was a fact of life. He had lived through it multiple times. He had even heard that Black Walder ran betting on if his siblings would survive.

"No, the babe, she's healthy but… she's glowing like a flame."

Walder looked at his eldest son, the one he felt the most pride in. "What?" he asked simply.

STANNIS BARATHEON

DRAGONSTONE-LORD'S SOLAR

Stannis Baratheon was busy signing documents as was required of him as Lord of Dragonstone. It was a position he was slighted by, but damn him if he failed to follow through on his duties, no matter how insulting.

Suddenly, he heard a man scream. The strangest thing about it though, was that he was alone in the Solar, and the scream came from behind him. Where the only thing of note was the window.

Having had his suspicions aroused, Stannis stood and walked to the window. Seeing nothing, he looked up on a whim only to see a guard rising higher into the air.

Before he could fully comprehend what he saw, he then heard more screaming, but in the opposite direction. He looked down to see the start of utter chaos.

One guard was glowing like he was lit on fire. Another was staring at his arm which resembled the wings of a bird. A third guard was surrounded by what appeared to be lightning.

Suddenly, the door to the solar slammed open, and Ser Davos Seaworth ran in.

"Ser Davos! What madness is this?" Stannis beckoned the Onion Knight to the window.

"I know My Lord, I saw. It's happening all over the keep." Davos sighed. Stannis noted he looked as though he had just stopped panicking himself.

"My lord, I need you to lie."

Stannis stared at the knight in his service. "What?"

"Lie. Just something obvious. I need to see if I am right. Please My Lord." Davos said quickly.

Stannis took a moment. "I am the Lord of Storm's End." He said, grinding his teeth.

Davos sighed. "I thought as much. Red."

Stannis looked at his advisor. "What madness has possessed you?"

"Pardon My Lord, but...You remember in Winter, it is so cold one can see their own breath when they speak? Well since a few minutes ago, I have been seeing it for everyone. But it's red when they speak a lie, otherwise it is white."

Stannis took a moment, leaning against his desk.. "So you are saying it's like what is outside, but only you can perceive it?"

"Not just outside, several guards on my way were panicking as well. Something very-STANNIS! YOUR HAND!"``

Stannis looked down at the hand he was using to hold himself over the desk he leaned on. His hand instantly reminded him of Shireen. 'Grey Scale.' He thought. Only when he pulled back away from the desk, his hand turned back into skin.

"What the…" He was at a loss of words.

"That was not grey scales. The color was wrong." Davos said, himself just as confused as his lord. "It was the same color as the desk...My Lord, pull out your sword."

Stannis did so, and feeling like he knew what Davos was thinking, he touched the steel with his bare hand. It instantly turned the color of the blade.

Davos touched his hand. He then knocked his knuckle against it. "Aye. Solid Steel."

Stannis looked at his hand. Then he moved it. It felt a bit strange, but he still had all the mobility he had when it was flesh.

"What in the Seven Hells is going on?" He muttered to himself.

OBERYN

DORNE-SUNSPEAR

Oberyn awoke and the first thing he saw was his paramour Ellaria Sand still asleep.

It was the quiet days like this, where he had no duties to attend to, that allowed him to just be with the woman he loved. He could almost forget the rest of the world, and focus on the now. Considering how they went to bed, Oberyn would not be surprised if the Sand Snakes had another sister before the year ended.

Feeling movement, Oberyn watched as Ellaria began to stir.

Smiling, Oberyn greeted her morning by pulling her head close and awakening her with a kiss.

His eyes closed, he felt Ellaria wrap her hands around him as well. Suddenly, they seemed to go rigid for a moment, before trying to scratch into him.

'Well, it seems she wishes to pick up right again.' Oberyn thought. Their passion often left injuries on them both.

It was a few seconds later when Ellaria instead pushed him away. She did so with enough force that he flew out of the bed and hit his back against the wall.

"What the…" Oberyn muttered as he was now fully awake. How had Ellaria done that? She was not strong enough to throw young Elia with that much force.

He looked at his paramour, only for his mind to go blank.

He had seen that expression Ellaria had on many other faces.

Faces he had killed.

Faces he had poisoned.

Her lips and the skin around it were turning purple.

Oberyn ran over to her, and tried to get a better look at her. He always carried some poison on him. Had some gotten into her wine last night? No. none of his would take that long while causing such discoloration.

He then realized that he had kissed her. Had he been poisoned as well? He could worry about that later.

He ran out of the room and found a guard. He grabbed the man by his arm with enough force to tear off the man's sleeve. "Get the Maester! Ellaria needs help!"

He ran back inside the room, only to hear a loud crash back outside. He ran out again, and saw the guard he just ordered on the ground. The arm where Oberyn had grabbed was just as discolored as Ellaria's mouth.  
Oberyn returned to his room, and fearing what would happen, he grabbed a flower, and watched as it turned purple and wilted.

By the time Areo Hotah and other guards came by, all they found was two dead bodies, and Oberyn cradling the corpse of the mother of half of his children.

JAIME LANNISTER

KING'S LANDING-TRAINING GROUND

Jaime walked onto the training grounds. He had just finished 'Guarding' his sister and was supposed to meet Selmy and Moore for a spar.

What he did not expect was to see a shirtless man fighting both of them at once.

Jaime looked at the man. His first thought was Renly, but he was not that large, and this man had a full beard Renly would never let grow. Could that be-

"KINGSLAYER! Join your brothers. This is getting too easy." The formerly fat king yelled as his strike was parried by Selmy. He went to retreat from the old knight, only for his fat to suddenly return. The sudden weight increase caused him to fall onto the floor.

"Your Grace" Ser Barristan said as he sheathed his sword and ran to the king's side.

Robert panted. "Hang on." He stood back up, and closed his eyes. Suddenly the fat disappeared again as he returned to what he looked like when he slew Rheagar.

"What is going on!?" Jaime said. He went to run up to his Oath Brothers and king, but he ran straight past them and hit a wall face first.

While he was on the brink of unconsciousness, he stayed awake long enough to see Ser Arys Oakheart run in, yelling that Pycelle was dead.

VISERYS

PENTOS-ILLYRIO'S MANSE

In an otherwise empty room, Viserys suddenly appeared, falling to the ground.

"I've done it Father, I have started our vengeance. Now, I may not even need an army."

MOMENT'S AGO-KING'S LANDING

Viserys stood behind where the door opened, waiting for his chance. He did not have to wait long. The door opened and obscured him from vision. The old man did not even realize he was there.

Pycelle closed the door and put his back to Viserys. But that wasn't good enough. The traitor needed to know why he died.

"Grand Maester!" Viserys yelled, grabbing his attention.

Pycelle turned, and his face went pale.

Viserys ran towards the traitor, and before Pycelle could react, he had the man on the floor, with his hands around his neck.

Suddenly, Pycelle grabbed Viserys arms and pulled him off.

'Damn, he's strong for an old traitor.' Viserys thought to himself.

Pycelle stood up quickly and grabbed a knife from off his desk, and suddenly charged at Viserys. To Pycelle's surprise, Viserys grabbed the knife with his hand. Pycelle looked down to see that what covered Viserys' hand was not skin, but scales, and the knife had failed to cut any of them. Suddenly, the scales shot out and hit Pycelle in the eyes, and as the traitor screamed, Viserys ripped the knife out of his hands and stabbed him repeatedly.

PRESENT

Viserys laid on the floor. He knew he could not just march in there and kill the Usurper, but he had done it, he had struck the first blow in his war of vengeance.

TYWIN

CASTERLY ROCK

Tywin awoke to find the castle in complete chaos. Some soldiers were on fire, another was stuck on the ceiling, and no one seemed to be in control. It took him several hours of sorting through all of that. But, he still managed to get everything under control just in time for him to perform his normal duties while having lunch in his solar. Whatever was going on, the day to day runnings of the Westerlands must continue.

His page- a distant cousin of his no doubt- had brought him his meal and then promptly left, no doubt hoping Tywin would not notice the tail the boy had grown.

Taking a small respite from writing orders and threatening to send minstrels to lords too young to not be arrogant, Tywin picked up the knife and cut into the beef the kitchens had prepared. Unfortunately, the meat was rawer than usual, and Tywin had trouble cutting it with a golden knife and fork.

Then Tywin realized the knife and fork were made of Steel when he picked them up.

Tywin looked at them, and having an idea, stood and touched a ruby adorning one of the decorations in the Solar. It turned from a gem to pure gold. Tywin then went and touched a piece of the beef he had managed to cut off. It too became solid gold. He touched another piece, purposefully telling himself not to change it, and it stayed the same. He then got the guards and had them bring a prisoner awaiting execution to his solar, after he was rendered unconscious of course. Tywin touched the criminal,but he stayed flesh.

'Well, this could be useful. And also fitting.' Tywin mused to himself.

Tywin returned to his paperwork, only to look up a few minutes later when he heard running approaching.

He almost choked on the beef when a seven foot tall Tyrion burst through the door. He still had his twisted proportions, but he was taller than any in the castle.

NED STARK

WINTERFELL-GATES

Ned, Jon and Bran rode back into Winterfell and began to dismount. They had just returned from some business further North. The Umbers and Clans got into an argument over hunting that almost came to blows. He figured it was a good opportunity to let Robb handle being Lord of Winterfell for a fortnight while he showed Jon and Bran how to negotiate.

"Lord Stark!" he heard a call and saw Ser Rodrik Cassell run up to him. A look of panic and confusion on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, he hoped it could be done quickly, it was unusually warm today, and he felt he had worn a few too many pelts. The sooner he resolved this the sooner he could remove them and cool down a bit.

"What isn't it? Everyone is doing strange things! Theon got thrown into the pond by the Weirwood and refuses to leave, Robb breaks everything he holds, and Arya stabbed Septa Mordane!"

"WHAT!?" Ned exclaimed. His focus was on the last one. "Arya would never-"

"It was an accident at least what she claims, but it's more what she stabbed her with. HER OWN BONE!"

"What?" Ned asked again. Had the whole castle gone mad?

He went to go see things for himself. As he entered the warmer halls of Winterfell, he got hotter and hotter, so he began to undo his layers, but kept them hanging on his body..

He arrived at Arya's room, and knocked before entering.

Arya was sitting on her bed, a grin that reminded him far too much of Lyanna's on her face.

"Father! Look what I can do!" she exclaimed as she held up her left hand in a fist.

Ned watched as his daughter's bones ripped through her own skin.

Speechless, he rushed over to her and inspected her hands.

"Don't worry, Look!" Arya said as her bones retracted back into her, and her skin covered over where they had jutted out, with no evidence of what she had done.

"Father, are you okay? You look sweaty."

Ned was jolted out of his shock for a moment to realize she was right. He had in fact been sweating ever since he got to Winterfell. No, now that he thought about it, ever since he woke up from the camp Bran and Jon had made he had not felt the familiar biting cold of the North.

AN: So, this is a story where everyone gains superpowers for no legitimate reason.

For some reason, every story idea I have involves adding stuff to the ASOIAF Universe.

I have done Yu-Gi-Oh!, and now the entire superpower concept. Other things I have in the back of my mind are a Fate crossover where a bunch of them fight in a Holy Grail War, and I have been thinking how to handle a Pokémon crossover, but doing so in this universe would mean having to kill off Pokémon, so I am less sure of doing that.

As for scheduling. I have an outline for KOT, and I have a point on it where I can end it for now- Around chapter 26 according to my outline, but it may be a bit later depending on how much I decide to add while writing. After that point, I can focus on this for a bit. Then I can reach a good checkpoint in this and either do another story or go back to KOT. If I did post another story, it would probably be the Pokémon one, as the Fate one requires additional research.

Here is a list of all powers seen so far by major characters and the ranking system I use to categorize them with examples of Strength, Speed and Energy manipulation:

E- Hardly above normal, or useful only in specific instances. (Strength- may be undefeated at arm wrestling. Or always break the opponent's jaw. Speed would be losing to an olympic runner, but being decently challenging to them with no prior running experience. DBZ style ki attack- just glowing hands).

D-Notable, but not very strong in comparison (Can carry 1.5x own weight without thinking about it. Speed would be 30-50 MPH. Does not include Stamina to sustain said speed. Ki attack- Solar Flare at best).

C-Average, (Strength would be enough to lift a wagon or punch through a gate. Speed would be 80-90 MPH. May come with a boost in Stamina. Ki attack would be Goku's first Kamehameha-destroy a car).

B-Above Average- Strength would be punching through Valyrian Steel. Speed would be running from KL to Winterfell non-stop in the morning and reaching by nightfall in summer. (117 MPH roughly) Ki attack would be Krillin's Destructo Disk during Saiyan Saga.

A- Exceptional abilities. Strength- Destroy a section of a castle wall. Speed would be running on water. (650MPH According to The Flash). Ki attack could create a Meteor Crater replica (2.4 Mile Circumference). Very rare or more often applied to weaker powers.

(Levels may vary depending on specific power. C rank Strength makes C rank Weather Manipulation look like it should be D rank).

Davos: Lie Detection (B): he sees truths and lies as different colors.

Stannis: Property Absorption (B): Can turn his body into any material he touches, can retain the ability to turn into a specific material for up to a week before having to touch it again.

Oberyn: Poison Touch (A): Fast acting poison secreted from his skin. Death within twenty minutes. Not transferable through a medium. (I.E, Oberyn could drink out of a cup and if someone else drank the same cup they would be safe).

Ellaria: Only thing shown was minor Super Strength (D).

Robert: Accelerated Metabolism (B+): Can turn his excess fat into power, but whatever he does not use returns to being fat.

Jaime: Super Speed (A-): Max speed between 400-500 MPH.

Viserys: Scales (B+/A-): Can turn his skin into scales comparable to dragon's. He can fire them for long range as well. Teleportation (B/B+): Can teleport to people, objects or locations that have emotional connection to him. No limit on distance, but repeat trips will tire him out.

Theon: Underwater Breathing (C): can breathe underwater, but can not see in dark water or anything. Still needs to swim to move.

Robb: Super Strength (B+)

Arya: Bone Manipulation: (B+/A-), Healing: (C+): Can be killed by a one shot, but can heal own injuries without problem.

Ned:Cold Resistance (A): Could be naked north of the Wall and not feel a breeze.

Tywin: Alchemy Gold (B+)-can turn any non living object into gold, Including corpses.

Tyrion: Mass Alteration (B+): only non living objects and himself, He can give or take mass and add it to himself. It needs to go somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Curve I

AN: A bit late, but not by too much I hope.

Alright now, here we go with chapter two.

To answer some questions from reviews:

Yes the baby was an MHA reference.

Arya can be killed, but it would have to be quick enough to prevent her body from healing. So slowly torturing her would not work, but suddenly vaporizing her would.

For those who have not read King of Thrones, I will be doing 4 chapters of a story and then switching to another.

So after chapter 4, I will move on to The Game Gets Chaotic!, then back to KOT, then this. I am doing this to avoid burnout and give me time to come up with new ideas for the outlines I have.

Stories I am actively making outlines for besides this one include:

-King Of Thrones: My Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. I am all caught up to the outline when I first started thinking about other stories, but have begun to outline the newest arc.

-A Fate/GOT/ASOIAF crossover. 7 chapters outlined. Basically a Holy Grail War, but with a total of 10 participants and classes.

-A Pokemon/GOT/ASOIAF crossover. 14 chapters outlined. Basically Jon goes on a pokemon journey with each kingdom having one gym. Robert is both King and Champion, and anyone who manages to beat him can get one request.

-The Game Gets Chaotic!. 18 chapters outlined. This one is mostly the characters going to Chaotic, instead of the other way around. Each chapter is supposed to flow like an episode of the show.

With all that out of the way, Let us begin.

JEOR MORMONT

THE WALL- CASTLE BLACK

"How much will it cost?" The Lord Commander asked Donal Noye. Between them were all of Noye's blacksmithing tools that had been destroyed by the man's new strength.

"I can probably make do with my spares, or ask the other castles to send me the ones I don't have spares for. It just will take awhile." The blacksmith said, disappointed that his work would suffer from this setback.

Jeor sighed. "Well at least you can be more productive when we get them. And when you have more control." He stared at what was once the empty sleeve Noye wore due to losing an arm during the rebellion. Now, there was some fog like thing making a sloppy replica of an arm from it.

Noye could change what it looked like, but only by concentrating. But when he did, it was as strong as a blacksmith's arm was meant to be.

Jeor left the smithery and watched the yard.

Dolorous Edd was being used by Ser Alliser for a demonstration for the recruits.

Dolorous Edd was helping deliver some supplies to first builder Othell Yarwyck.

And there was Dolorous Edd bringing some salted meat to the kitchens for the cooks.

There was a horn blast. With no more after the first, Jeor realized that Dolorous Edd was returning from helping Giant do some quick scouting.

Instead of the gates opening, Jeor watched as Dolorous Edd flew down from the top of the wall, holding Giant.

'A pity the others don't have the original's powers.' Jeor thought. He figured Edd could man half a castle by himself, but the copies would fade if they got too tired or injured, so that would never work if the castle was attacked.

"Report." He said to Giant and Edd.

"Edd made it as far as Whitetree. Once we landed and rested for an hour we turned around. No Wildling sighted anywhere closer to the Wall than they should." Giant reported.

"Good work. Edd, you can take the rest of the day to rest." Jeor said to congratulate possibly one of the most important men in the Watch.

"Sure. And my copies? Everyone else gets these amazing abilities that they can enjoy or use to do less work. Me? I get the power to do more work. I'm sure if I had the power to light things on fire like Cotter Pyke we would soon realize we were out of torches and my brothers would just stand by me for warmth." Edd complained as he walked away.

Jeor then went back to his solar. Once there, he found a man in the room already. His face was no older than nine and ten. He had the silvery blonde hair of his family, and his eyes were a deep dark shade of violet.

"Maester." Jeor greeted Aemon.

Aemon looked at him, a far away look on his face. "You are the twelfth." He said after a moment.

Jeor looked at him. "The Twelfth what?"

"The Twelfth Mormont to be Lord Commander. And the eighth Jeor. And the fifteenth lord of a keep to voluntarily take the Black. The last one, Lord Jared Umber, was your grandmother's grandmother's uncle. He was also the lord who ordered that chair after the last one finally gave out. Of course this is all just from this room. Imagine what I could recover from the Nightfort." Aemon said, with a sense of curiosity that rivals that of a child.

Jeor had gotten used to it. Sure it was surprising to find Aemon's youth restored, but his ability to see the history of his surroundings had done much to fill in certain blanks that had been lost to time.

After Aemon left, likely to learn more lost history, Jeor turned his thoughts to the papers in front of him.

These new powers and abilities were a double edged sword. They had them, and it would no doubt make guarding The Wall much easier, even if their recruitment was as slow as it had ever been. But Jeor thought he could bet Longclaw that the Wildings would also gain similar abilities. Which made the task of guarding the wall more difficult.

And then there were these disturbing reports about what the Turncloak Mance had been doing.

Jeor needed to learn everything that he could. He would not be remembered as the Lord Commander who let The Wall fall. His newfound strength would see to that. As would his invisible shield. He would stop Mance, even if it was his last act.

THE REACH-HIGHGARDEN

WILLAS TYRELL

Willas stood in the center of his bedroom, and smiled gently at his ability to balance on his once bad leg.

He never thought he would be able to use it again. But here he was, able to stand on it just like his good leg.

It all occurred about two weeks ago. He had awoken to hear panicked yells, and instinctually headed out to see what the problem was.

It was utter chaos. Both guards and servants all doing things that should have been impossible, whether it was breathing cold or growing small. It was only when one of them noted that he was without his cane that he realized he himself had been affected. There was much confusion over the next few days, trying to work out who could do what- which they were just about successful at, though some reported new abilities later- and trying to figure out the cause- which they completely failed at, until they learned it was happening everywhere.

Now though, it had all just about calmed down.

His father, was of course thrilled for his recovery, and was already talking about having him return to the tourney lists as a show of pride in the House. Honestly that was the one part that Willas disliked about his healed leg.

Having enough time just appreciating his miraculous recovery, Willas walked out of his room and went for a walk around the gardens. It was a clear day as was the norm for this time in summer, and Willas saw he was not the only one who decided to spend time outside just relaxing.

He saw his sister Margeary and some of their cousins staring at a patch of freshly dug soil, and watching as flowers sprouted out in a matter of minutes. He then saw one of the handmaidens touch the flower's petals, turning it from a sunflower to a rose to a tulip, much to the younger girls' enjoyment.

He saw some guards throughout the garden, standing vigilant as usual or practicing their powers in ways that can be justified on duty. One was floating a sword, while another was floating himself a few feet up from the ground.

Willas found himself smiling in amazement at all the powers he was seeing. He wondered about what Oberyn could do. He had sent his friend a Raven, but had yet to hear back again.

THE REACH-HORN HILL-LIBRARY

SAMWELL TARLY

Sam sat in the library, around him wass every book on any person written in legend to have some strange ability unlike what a normal person should.

Finished with the book in front of him, he floated it up, and returned it to its shelf while also opening the next one. Despite not getting out of his seat, he felt a slight fatigue, roughly equal to the effort it would have taken him to put the book back himself.

The appearance of strange powers had thrown Horn Hill into chaos while his Father was away on a hunting trip. But once he returned, order had been restored.

Randyll Tarly was a hard man, but no one denied his leadership capabilities. The knowledge that he also had powers only added to his presence, even if he did not reveal what they were.

Regardless, something strange was going on, and if the ravens that finally started arriving again were any indication, it was happening everywhere. Some were responding with wonder, others with panic. minor lords and knights were having trouble handling the panicking Smallfolk, especially if they had strong powers.

Hence Sam's search. Though it was turning up less than he hoped, which he sort of expected.

He found references to Wargs among the First Men, as well as Greenseers. But most of what he found were the fairytales of children, or had been boasts or rumours that were altered as they moved along through the years.

In any case, it was clear to Sam that the new powers were unlike almost anything else before in history. Especially on such a scale. It became clear to Sam that for once, the answer was not going to be found in books. After trying one last one, Sam began returning them to their proper places.

He was a bit nervous about leaving the library though. The Library was the one place he was absolutely sure his father would not enter. As such, Sam used it whenever Randyll was in a bad mood, whether it was because of Sam or not.

Taking a final sigh, Sam left the room filled with books, and went back to his room-another room filled with books- in order to try to practice his powers so that he could control it better. Whatever it was, he was the heir of Horn Hill, and needed to understand it.

DORNE-SUNSPEAR

DORAN MARTELL

Prince Doran stood up and walked around. The fact that he could do so seemed like a miracle from the Seven, but the price his brother and niece paid showed it was anything but.

Not only had Oberyn accidentally killed Elaria and a guard, but his daughter Tyene Sand had done the same to a servant as well. It became clear instantly that both of them had no control over their poisonous touch, and as such they had to be separated from the rest of Sunspear. Luckily both Arianne and Trystane were currently spending time in Planky Town, so they were safe, even if Doran did not know what abilities they possessed.

Other than his family, Sunspear was finally beginning to settle back down as people gained control of their powers. Besides Oberyn and Tyene, others who lived or worked in the keep had more controllable powers.

Doran turned to his ever faithful guard, Areo Hotah, who still stood by his side, even if he did stand a bit farther back than before to avoid his power accidentally striking Doran. After what happened to some of the servants, it was for the best of everyone.

"Go make sure the kitchens are preparing food for Oberyn and Tyene. When you are done, I will be in the… in the… The one room. With the sun." Doran ordered, only for him to forget the word he was about to say. Which was really only a mild inconvenience in comparison to being able to walk without pain. But still, for one who was so used to their mind being their greatest asset, it was a bit insulting to the Prince of Dorne.

Areo Hotah nodded. "I will meet you in the Solar once I am done." The faithful guard said before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

"Ah yes. That was it." Doran muttered.

Sighing for a moment, Doran walked to his Solar. The powers may have changed the world, but there were still other matters that needed to be handled. The price of Princehood over Dorne. A part of him felt relieved that his plans would allow Arrianne to avoid that in lieu of being Queen, but also pained that he was just shifting it onto Quentyn.

'I wonder what powers he has gained. Perhaps Maester Caolette can send a… a… One of those letter birds to Yronwood. It has been awhile since I have written to him.' Doran thought.

THE NORTH- WINTERFELL- TRAINING YARD

JON SNOW

One of the old training dummies that had stood for as long as Jon could remember finally shattered into pieces, as Robb's axe finally managed to hit it, though the blade failed to cut into it. Instead, the force of the thrown axe ripped its head off messily, with splinters running all over where the neck was.

"Well, we see that improved aim is not one of your powers." Theon said to Robb.

It was true. Behind the dummy was a stone wall filled with dents and one axe stuck in it from the blade.

The three of them were accompanied by Ser Roderick, and Maester Luwin. After the chaos from when the powers first appeared in the world, everything had started to calm down at least in Winterfell. People were understanding their abilities and how they worked, and now Maester Luwin had been tasked to try to record just what each person could do. And where better to start with than Lord Stark's own children?

Robb now possessed the ability to increase his strength to more than should be possible for any man. Luckily, he had found that he could also return his strength to normal, else he would never have been able to do anything without causing injury or damage.

Jon had heard stories- not very good stories mind you- of a Westerlander knight known as the Mountain. Jon would have dismissed them as exaggerations, but Father told him they were true. Jon was sure that Robb was now stronger than the Mountain.

But as they learned, that was not all to Robb's abilities. He had begun to complain about things that were more minor issues to Jon. The sun being too bright, an owl being too loud and keeping him awake, even a rather bland meal being too spicy. And then there was the stables.

"Any other powers you have found?" Luwin asked as a quill jotted down notes on a floating piece of paper about Robb's strength.

"There is one." Robb said after a few seconds. "I did not notice it at first, and I thought it was just my mind being tired, but I leaned against a wall and something happened."

Robb walked up to the side of the wall, and put his hand on it. He then jumped up and fell.

But he did not fall onto the ground.

He fell onto the wall his hand was touching.

"Well that's new." Theon muttered as they all walked closer to the heir of Winterfell.

"I don't feel like I am going to fall." Robb explained as he strained his neck to look at all of them. "I can feel myself being pushed downward against the wall, but not the ground."

"Incredible. It appears that you can alter gravity's pull on you by making it a different source." Luwin said in amazement.

Robb walked down the wall until he was just above the ground, then leaned on it like it was a wall. He immediately fell back onto the ground before standing back up.

"Alright then, if that is all your powers, then we shall move on. Theon, besides breathing water, what can you do?" Luwin asked after making a note.

Theon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Jon felt a breeze on his neck start to grow stronger. After a few seconds, he found himself shifting his stance to better stay standing, and he noticed Luwin's paper and quill go flying out of the air.

"Apologies for that Maester." Theon said when he stopped the wind. Ser Roderick picked them up and handed them to Luwin.

"Next time a warning will do Theon." Luwin said with an exasperated sigh. "Anything else?"

"There is one thing." Theon said with his grin returning. "I was with Ros a few nights ago and-"

"We do not need to hear tales of your conquests." Ser Roderick said with a warning in his voice.

"But it is relevant! I was with Ros last night, but she seemed to be too tired after just a few fucks. So I paid another whore, Jenny to take her place. She also got tired too soon. Or so I thought. A few whores later and I look out and see the sun start to rise. And I felt I could keep going three times as long as that. Would have if I brought more coin."

"Hmm." Luwin thought aloud. "I suppose an increase in Stamina to that extent can be considered a power. Hopefully it applies to more than just that...Area."

"I doubt Father will give you as much money as he usually does if he hears about how you spent it." Robb said, his hand covering his face from Jon, but he sounded both like he was suppressing a laugh and embarrassed.

"Alright then." Ser Roderick said, trying to move the conversation along. "Jon. Do you still have just the one power?"

"Aye." Jon said.

"Well then, lets see how it compares to Robb's." Luwin said.

Jon walked up to Robb, and put a hand on his half brother's shoulder, going through his collar so he was touching Robb's skin.

His hand glowed red briefly, only to stop as quickly as it started.

Jon's sight and other senses immediately shifted. It was not too drastic, but it was a noticeable difference.

"Good. Well then, let us see how you compare."

Jon walked up to the table of axes and grabbed one. He stared straight at the dummy next to the one Robb beheaded.

He took a breath and then tossed it.

Like Robb's, it did not hit the actual target, but it did hit the stone wall.

Going in blade first, it stayed on the wall, just like the one Robb threw. The only difference was the depth it was in the wall. Robb's was deeply embedded, while Jon's was just barely hanging on. Ser Roderick walked up to the two axes, and while he removed Jon's simply enough, he needed help from Theon to get Robbs out.

"So I think we can safely categorize your ability. You can touch someone and replicate their power, though this and the previous incidents appear to show it is reduced in strength when passed on." Luwin summarized.

"Still can only do one at a time." Jon said. He walked up to the wall, and jumped on it like Robb did. He stood and tried to get a feel for what it was like.

"Robb, did you feel a small pull from the ground? Not stronger than the wall, but still there." He asked his brother.

"No." Robb answered. "Just the wall. I didn't feel anything else pulling me down."

Theon smirked. "I feel bad for you Snow. We get unique abilities, while you are stuck just imitating us."

"Enough Theon" Ser Roderick reprimanded the Ward.

"Well then, if any of you develop additional abilities, let us know. But if that is all, then we shall go to your siblings." Luwin said before walking off with Ser Roderick.

Jon jumped off the wall. "I heard some of the guards talking about their families. Some have similar powers, others completely different. There really is no pattern anyone can see."

Robb shrugged. "Whatever is going on, I can't say I hate it. It was bad at first, but I am starting to get a hang of it."

"Same." Theon said.

Jon stared at his hand. Given how his power could change so quickly, he doubted he would ever have the control the others would have. He would just have to see how far he could go.

AN: And chapter 2 is done.

This is another chapter more centered on just exploring and setting up the world than character development, but it is important, even if some sections are shorter than originally planned. After so long of KOT, it may take a bit to get into the pattern of this fic, but I will try to maintain one chapter a week.

Running through the powers:

Donal Noye: A ghostly arm that replaced the one he lost years ago in the rebellion. It can also take other forms, but takes concentration to use. I will give this a ranking of C+.

Dolorous Edd can make replicas of himself, but the replicas are themselves regular people, with no additional powers. He can make up to 30 total, but can only make 5 at a time before needing to rest. I would rank this a C+/B-. He can also fly as fast as a raven, which would be a B rank.

Aemon has regained his youth and strength, which is an A rank. He is basically immortal outside of disease and violence. He also has Clairsentience, the ability to touch an object and see its history. He got all that info just from the room. The rank of this is B.

Jeor has both enhanced strength ranked at C, and a force field, rank B-.

Willas Tyrell has healed his leg. His healing would be rank C+.

Sam has Telekinesis ranked at C/C+. He can move anything with his mind that he could with his body, but it still takes the same amount of energy to do so.

Doran has what I am calling Mental/Physical Shift. Rank B. He can increase his physical health and abilities at the cost of some intelligence and vice versa.

Tyene also is shown to share Oberyn's poison power, rank and all.

Finally we reach Winterfell.

We have Luwin having minor Telekinesis ranked at D+. It is weaker than Sam's but easier to use. Only works on things less than 15 pounds, and the heavier it is, the less fine control he has.

Robb has Enhanced Senses ranked C-. He also has a form of gravity manipulation ranked at C.

Theon has increased Stamina ranked at B-. He also can create gusts of wind with a rank of C-. Enough to catch people off guard, but not enough to throw a person.

Finally, we have Jon. He only has one power. He has Power Absorption (Though I personally prefer to call it Chameleon DNA). Ranked at B+/A-, he can copy any and all powers by touching another person, though his copied abilities go down between a half rank and a full rank. So when he copied Robb's B+ Strength, it was B rank. Though both were holding back to avoid destroying the area. He can only hold a single person's powers though, and if they have powers Jon is not aware of, he does not get them.

This was the power idea that basically started this fic, as it is based on Jon's desires. Jon is the black sheep (White Wolf) of House Stark. All he wants is to be like the others in his family, so his power is essentially to become more like another person.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will largely focus on KL.

See you all there.

Jaehaerys Joestar.


	3. Chapter 3: The Draw

AN: Several reviews compared this power system to Worm. I have not read or seen Worm, but I may now.

To answer some questions about it, powers can improve, but not too drastically, a full letter would be the max improvement possible.

Also, one review brought up if they had the word Gravity in the middle ages. Just assume they are using the common tongue equivalents of those words. I actually make a joke about this in Sandor's POV.

Another brought up Aemon's power being called Psychometry. I knew the power from Heroes, and it was called Clairsentience. But either work. Those power names are more for us reading than in-universe, so it likely will not be brought up.

Alright, Let us get right into it.

OLDTOWN- THE CITADEL

MARWYN

"Another enhanced strength." Pate the Novice read off of the paper detailing a random Small-folk's newly given abilities.

"Put it in the pile like the rest." Marwyn said as he read about a bastard of a knight who could see the memories of those they touch. "What about you Qyburn?"

His fellow Maester looked up from his own paper. "A man who can make another of himself, though according to him, he can only make one and it is difficult to move. He also has a slight increase in strength as well. Which pile shall I put him in?"

"Sounds like the replica is more prominent than the strength. Put it in the pile of people who can create objects out of the air." Marwyn said after a moment.

This has been what life in the Citadel has become. After the initial panic, which caused too many deaths in riots and chaos, people began to calm down and slowly understand their new abilities. The Citadel had turned the study of these abilities into the newest field, and every Maester or novice was tasked with speaking to the people of Oldtown and recording who had what ability.

Unfortunately, they were hampered by just the sheer numbers. At first, the Maesters took detailed reports of themselves, as they were already all together. But over the weeks since powers appeared, many students left. They were the ones who were forced to come here. Either the ones whose warrior fathers were disappointed in, or the ones who had too many older siblings. When they left, likely to try to use their powers against their families, that further reduced the number of Maesters, which further slowed them down.

There was also the myriad of duties Maesters needed to attend to in the first place. As such, after the initial panic, most Maesters worked on researching powers on a rotation. Only Marwyn and Qyburn were willing to put aside their other research in order to cover it fully. They had help from the novices, but it paled to what the full Maesters could do.

'Good riddance I say.' Marwyn thought. He figured if they got too involved, they would find a way to stop it and make everyone forget the powers ever existed. It was obvious that they had done so to the dragons already. He was going to learn the truth, even if he had to do it alone.

"So, adding all the lesser enhancement abilities as well, I think it is safe to say that is the most common ability." Another novice, Alleras, said as they put yet another paper detailing such an ability in the same pile.

"I do not think there is much doubt about that." Marwyn admitted as he looked at the different piles.

The Enhancement pile was the largest pile, with several stacks of papers in the same area. That dealt with abilities that were present before, but that got a significant increase afterwards.

Next in size, was the manipulation pile. These were the ones capable of controlling objects that already existed. Moving them with their mind or a few hand motions was the most common. But it also had people control rocks or water, or even air itself.

Then there was the pile for creating. One merchant could make replicas of his own wares, and there was currently a debate among other merchants on if the replica products had the same value. There were also those who could create fire and then manipulate it. Or the aforementioned replica person.

There was another pile for altering one's own body, such as the King's ability to lose his fat that they had been informed of along with Pycelle's death. Abilities that gave people wings or tails were also here. There was one woman whose arm could turn silver.

From there on, there were smaller piles started whenever a pattern was noticed, but there were dozens of those that numbered only a handful of pages.

Even after Oldtown was fully catalogued, there was still the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond.

The thought of that put a smile on Marwyn's face as he kept reading.

KING'S LANDING- RED KEEP

JAIME

It felt strange to be guarding the king without wearing armor. But if he wanted to control his abilities, he needed to get used to it.

After he ran into the wall when powers first showed up, he had been training less with a sword and more on his own abilities.

Sometimes it got boring and Jaime just felt the need to move. One moment he would be talking to someone like normal, then the next their voice would slow down and Jaime could see in great detail every small movement their mouth made. Other times he would be speaking and people looked at him as he apparently started speaking too fast for them to comprehend.

It was hard to get an idea of just how fast he was. Both the Keep itself and the capital were too small and crowded to get an idea of just what his maximum speed was. The terrain was of no use either. He had tried running along the road leading to Rosby, and he had gotten there only to collapse from the distance. However much his speed, it was apparent that his stamina had not been increased by the same amount. Lord Rosby was confused why he was there, but offered him some food and a horse, the latter of which Jaime refused. He ran back an hour after arriving, and there was Ser Barristan. Taking the time inside Rosby out of the total, he had run there and back in about half an hour.

Then there were his other abilities.

While healing quicker was useful, he was lucky the other did not first appear in the training ground, else he may have died. But later that night, as Blount was having dinner in the White Sword Tower, his knife had flown out of his hand and hit Jaime in the head-the dull end, fortunately- followed by all the metal in the room shaking slightly as Jaime got closer to it.

And so here he was, not wearing heavy armor, and standing outside Robert's bedroom as the king prepared for the day.

Robert did seem to improve in terms of character. The return to how he looked when he won the throne seemed to have reawakened his spirit.

Everyone had changed to some extent, and they were still trying to figure them all out. Cersei had the most minor changes in abilities, but those appeared to affect her greatly.

For one, her youth had returned. She was always beautiful, but Jaime would not deny that age and life had taken a toll on her. He figured the same was true for him, but it was more noticeable for a woman who had gone through childbirth three times. Now, she looked like she was ten and eight again.

Her other power though, that was tricky. Being unable to enjoy either the taste or the freedom of wine seemed a hard price for his sister. Drink did nothing for her, no matter how much she poured down her throat.

With any luck, they would adapt and return to some semblance of normality. Until then, they could only do what they could.

Robert opened the door, and ran down the hall in his thinner form, ready for a day in the training yard again. Jaime easily kept up with him.

FLEA BOTTOM

SANDOR CLEGANE

These new powers made people very arrogant in their own strengths, but one look at the Hound reminded them all that death was still possible.

Or at least, one of his powers reminded anyone who looked at him of that fact.

Unlike many of these people who brag or show off their one great ability- The king and his strength, the Kingslayer and his speed- Sandor possessed no singularly strong power, but rather multiple weaker ones.

They came in handy enough for his life. He no longer felt pain from his scars, though they in no way were healed. Other minor injuries were also unnoticeable to him. He also never got drunk now, and unlike the Queen, he could still enjoy the taste of it. Meaning he never had to stop until he had his fill. He also had no need for food to keep his strength up, though he was warned by Pycelle's assistant-who took over until a new graybeard could come from Oldtown-that it may be best not to see if that meant he never needed to eat at all.

And then there was the power he was currently using. Anyone who looked at him instantly paled and made moves to avoid him.

Without it, Sandor doubted he would be in danger, but the boy would do something stupid enough to get himself killed.

Joffrey at least had the smarts to put on a cloak over his expensive clothing in order to not draw attention to himself.

Sandor had no idea what the Prince wanted to do in Flea Bottom. He was paid to guard him, not talk him out of things.

After the powers had appeared, Joffrey whined constantly about himself not having any. Then suddenly he stopped. He began questioning servants about what powers they had. He asked about the people in the rest of the city as well. And now they were here.

"There." Joffrey said, pointing at one man.

The man was nothing special. Average height, dark hair with a bit of a beard. He did look familiar somehow, but Sandor could not place it.

Like the idiot he was, the Prince walked right up to him. "You. Look at me."

The man did so, and looked as though he was reaching for a dagger under his cloak. "What do you want?"

Sandor quickly followed Joffrey, using his power to keep the man from pulling the dagger out. The man backed away at the sight of the Hound. A look of realization on his face.

Joffrey grinned. "This house right here is empty I believe? Let us go inside."

The house he pointed to had several holes in the ceiling and was obviously abandoned. There were very few people on the streets already, but it would do for a short exchange in private.

The man nodded, and entered first.

Once inside, Joffrey removed his cloak, showing his clothes more expensive than the man's entire life's earnings.

"I am sure you recognize The Hound. Which means you must recognize me as well, right Humfrey Waters?" Joffrey asked the man.

"Aye, Your Grace. My apologies, I never thought you would come down here. Commander Slynt usually is the only one to ever deal regularly with your family and the lords." The now named Humfrey spoke.

The mention of Slynt made Sandor realize who he was. A Gold Cloak. Likely not a very good one, if he was living in Flea Bottom. He probably got bribed just as much as the ones in the Red Keep, just in smaller amounts.

"Ah, but you see, you are the reason I wanted to come down here. I have heard about you, and could not understand why someone with such an amazing ability was not rising through the ranks." Joffrey said.

Sandor had to admit it, while most people in the Red Keep were able to see through the little Shit's words, he had a skill for using them on the more optimistic idiots.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Humfrey said. "The powers are still new, but I am sure I will be up there one day. I am glad someone like you believes in me."

"Yes. But I was also wondering, would you mind showing me just what it looks like? I admit I have been curious since I heard about it." Joffrey asked.

"Of course, Your Grace." Humfrey said quickly, he looked around, and saw a broken piece of the wall, and pulled off a piece of it.

He placed it on a table that was so unstable, Sandor thought the rock may be too much for it to support. Humfrey then walked a few steps back and pointed the palm of his hand at the rock.

He took a deep breath, then suddenly the rock was a puddle.

Joffrey got closer to it. "Amazing. Is it safe to touch?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I don't melt it, like I've seen Blacksmiths do to make swords. I just... turn them into liquids."

"Liquids? No offense, I just did not think you knew the word." Joffrey noted as he touched it. Some dripped off his fingers, but nothing else happened. "Cool to the touch." He noted

"My brother tried to be a Maester. Taught us all kinds of words." Humfrey explained.

"Does it work on people?" Joffrey asked.

"Haven't tried it on any of them. I have on rats though. Works on them just fine." Humfrey explained, very open about his power to the young Prince.

"Interesting. What does it feel like?" Joffrey asked as he got closer to the Gold Cloak.

"Well, it's not really all that hard. I just focus on an object, and point my palm at it. Then I just let it flow out. Pardon the language Your Grace, but it's just like when you finally get to piss after holding it in." Humfrey explained.

Suddenly, Joffrey's arm was on Humfrey's arm, and it glowed a golden light. Humfrey let out a scream of sudden pain before dropping to his knees, his head hitting the ground while Joffrey still held onto his arm.

Sandor watched as Joffrey let go of the man's arm. He pointed his palm at the table itself, and suddenly it was itself a puddle. The rock's puddle mixing in with the wood's.

"Yes. I see what you mean. This is a very good power." Joffrey said with a laugh.

Humfrey raised his arm towards the Prince, only for Sandor to get between them.

But nothing happened. Humfrey stared at his palm, but his power refused to work.

"Did you just try to kill me?" Joffrey yelled. His kind persona vanished as the true face filled with envy and anger appeared in its place. He raised his own hand.

Humfrey's eyes opened wide. "No. Please Your-"

Joffrey turned the man into a puddle.

Unlike the wood or the rock, this puddle had several colors. Sandor could see the liquid skin and blood, but he also spotted some white in it that could have been bone. Other colors were present, but Sandor turned his attention back to the Prince.

Joffrey let out another laugh. Sandor stared at the boy. He was supposed to guard him, but if Joffrey moved to kill him, Sandor would take him out first.

"Well then Hound, I do believe this trip was very successful. Allow me to get the door." He spoke as he pointed his palm at the door they had come through.

It stayed in the shape of a door.

Joffrey looked at his palm, and pointed it at the door again. Still no change occurred.

"No. No it can't be. After all that? DAMN IT." The Prince yelled in anger.

Sandor realized just how dangerous Joffrey had become. He was still the spoiled arrogant baby he had always been, but now the little Shit finally had a power of his own, and if the only price he had to pay was keeping people alive so he could torture them, he would be a very dangerous king.

So be it then. If being on Joffrey's good side meant he could have him take away GREGOR'S powers, Sandor didn't give a fuck about the rest of the kingdoms.

"Come, Your Grace. We should get back to the Red Keep, before your Mother wonders where you are." He said to Joffrey.

BEYOND THE WALL- THENN

STYR THENN

They had appeared from northwest of the valley. The only warning they had was the animal's starting to panic the night before. They spent so long trying to keep them under control that by the time of the attack, most of them were either still tired or asleep. Perhaps that is why they were having such a hard time despite their new powers.

All around Styr, he saw his people fighting against the dead and their blue eyes.

The Thenns were like most Free Folk in how they handled their dead. They burned them as soon as possible. But sometimes people disappeared on hunting trips. Or if they were raided by another clan, they would not have enough supplies to spare on fires that would not burn for the full night. Then they left the corpses to the beasts.

But now, all those unburned dead were here.

He saw Errok get torn apart as he went to pull his broken sword out of one of their stomachs.

He saw light erupt from Quenn's eyes and hit the ones in front of him, but he could do nothing about the dead behind him as they pushed him on his stomach and kept his head down.

This was a losing battle. They had a surge of strength after realizing they were being attacked, but that was starting to fade as their numbers slowly decreased while the enemy seemed to keep increasing.

One Wight finally noticed Sytr standing and charged at him, but a ball of fire shot forth from his right hand quickly brought it down.

He threw another from his left, this time aiming at the ones about to overwhelm Sigorn. His son managed to finish the rest off and moved to cover the retreating tribesmen who finally broke through the circle of Wights.

Styr threw more fire at every decaying corpse that he saw move. He even threw it on those who had just died or even those still breathing but unable to move. He figured it was preferable to what other fate awaited them.

Without ways to regain their numbers, the Wights appeared to be thinning. Knowing he was surrounded, Styr kept his back ablaze, hot enough that any that approached from behind were burned before they got too close. From what he had seen, the Wights instantly weakened once near fire. It was this fact that was responsible for why he survived so long.

He saw Quenn get back up, his eyes turned blue. Styr panicked, immediately realizing that Quenn could hit him with light from his eyes from afar.

But the strike never came.

Quenn just kept looking at him, almost as if his power refused to work.

Looking in the crowd of Wights. Styr realized none of the new ones were using their powers. Or rather, they can not.

But that moment of realization was a mistake. It distracted Styr long enough for him to get tackled off his feet. He immediately summoned as much fire as he could throughout his body, burning the Wight responsible to ash.

Focusing on getting up, Styr found himself in the air, pushed upward by his flames.

'This is new.' The Thenn lord thought as he used the opportunity to try to put distance between him and the Wights.

He looked down at them, only to dodge as a spear made of ice flew past him, barely missing.

Looking down, he saw the one responsible. Even from so far and covered in flames, he felt the air almost freeze.

The horse he rode was missing its head, yet it still galloped along, no issue in the snow. On its back was a man shaped piece of ice. His skin was as pale as milk, and blue veins appeared all over his body. On his body was some kind of armor, but it melted into the snow around him too well for Styr to make it out well enough.

The only thing remotely human was his face and hair, which had white lines throughout it but had patches of dark hair breaking up the white. It was a face Styr recognized.

It had been thirty years since they had seen each other, but it was the face of Craster, younger than he should be if what others said about him still being alive and fucking his daughters was true.

Unable to stay concentrated on moving through the air, Styr found himself falling towards the ground. He could not keep himself in the air, but he did manage to aim at a pile of snow. He hit it, but was still thrown further, until he hit a tree. He could have sworn he heard a crack come from his ribs.

He was about half a mile from where the battle had started, and he could already see Wights in the distance running towards him.

Styr tried to stand, but the pain in his chest brought him only to his knee. He pushed his back against the tree, and used it to slide himself on to his feet.

As the wights approached, styr threw fire at each one. They were all coming from in front of him, though he did make sure to keep checking behind him to make sure none surprised him.

Eventually, the Wights began to hold back, standing just outside the range he could throw. Behind them, he saw the leader. The Other, for that was the only thing it could be.

It held back, almost as if observing Styr.

Even knowing it would not reach, Styr threw fire at the Other, only to watch as it died in the air when it got close to the Other.

The Ice monster raised another spear, aiming right for Styr. The Thenn lord knew what was about to happen, even if there was nothing that could be done but go along with the Other's plan.

The Other threw the spear, ripping through the tree Styr just pushed himself off of in the nick of time.

Now he was on his hands and knees, and the Wights charged at him in a mob.

Styr tried to focus on what he had just accomplished. Focusing the fire on his feet, he let out two bursts of flame and was flying straight at the Other on his dead horse. They collided and were both thrown onto the ground, with Styr's hands around the Other's neck.

He changed from pushing his flames out of his feet to his hands, but they were already numb and frostbitten the moment they made contact. A pain erupted from Styr's stomach, and a brief glimpse revealed the source to be a dagger made of ice. Styr could feel himself grow colder.

Rather than withdraw in pain, Styr instead embraced it. The heat was being pushed out of his body, but he could still control where it left. And now he had no reason not to go as far as possible.

His hands finally erupted with the light of fire. Hotter than the other flames he had made, yet they were barely enough to keep the cold away in comparison.

The Other shrieked at the heat. So close to it, Styr's ears bled, and then there was silence. He was now deaf, but as he had already consigned himself to dying, it mattered not to the Magnar of the Thenns.

He let out a silent scream, and watched as the fire melted the Other's skin.

He felt a shattering as the Other's neck collapsed under his grip. The rest of the demon's body began to shatter or burn seconds later.

The Wights who moments ago were rushing to rescue their lord fell to the ground just a few feet short of where Styr laid.

As Styr stared at the remains of the monster he killed, he found his body collapsing on top of it. With the last of his strength, he summoned forth a small spark inside himself, where the wind would be unable to extinguish it before it completely burned his body. With that last act, his mind faded into darkness.

And so, the first major battle between Man and the Others ended in a draw.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Marwyn and the Citadel are working to catalogue all the different powers and look for patterns. Qyburn has yet to be expelled, so he is still around.

Jaime gives a rundown of KL life, and we hear about Cersei's powers.

The Hound shows us Joffrey's even as he fails in what he hoped to gain. And if he can use Joffrey against the Mountain, he doesn't care what he has to protect Joffrey from.

And finally, the Others suffer a loss, but the only one aware is killed as well.

I was debating between using the Show's WW, or the Others of the book, as the art on the wiki shows they have different designs. So, I have come up with an idea of my own.

The book's Others, shall be the pure ones. The ones that were Others before the First Men came to Westeros. The ones who resemble the Show shall be the ones Craster gave to be turned. I figure it would also take a while for them to fully turn, even if they start as babes, so I tried to give it more humanistic characteristics. They are considered Others, but essentially the lowest ranked. Barely above Wights themselves.

Now then, onto powers.

In addition to Jaime's speed that was previously shown, we also see him have a minor case of Metal Manipulation, ranked at C. He could not lift a man wearing armor, but he can change the swing of a sword to miss him. Basically magnetism, but covers more metals. This power originated from his line in the show about how swords always seem to miss him.

Cersei has been given a resistance to alcohol, rank B. She can neither taste it nor get drunk, She also has regained some youth, ranked C-. She essentially looks like she did when she first became queen.

Sandor, we see, has lost the ability to feel pain, itself a D ranked ability, he would feel a stab or a hit to the head, but minor or recurring pain is basically gone. He can also instill fear in those nearby, which helps when he is guarding Joffrey in this chapter. This is Intimidation ranked B-. He also has Clear Mind C which is like Cersei's but includes medicine that would mess with his mind and he can still taste it. He also does not lose stamina or strength when hungry, but does need to eat. This is ranked D+. He has others as well. Sandor actually has the most abilities of all the characters I have outlined, but none of them are as individually strong or versatile as other's powers.

Joffrey has Power Theft. Ranked A-. He can steal the powers of others, and they lose them. But like Jon, he can only do one at a time, If he takes a second person's powers, the owner of the first set regains them. But unlike Jon, he does not lose any strength when he does so. If the person he stole from dies, he loses them. As seen here.

Humfrey had Liquidation (B+). As he stated, he turns whatever he points his palm at into a liquid, but it does not heat up. I likely will not be doing any more dead people's powers unless significant or unique.

Finally, we have Styr. He had Rank B+/A- Pyrokinesis, including the ability to use it to fly, but he just discovered that and was not very good at controlling it. But it was enough to overwhelm the Other's inherent Fire Dampening. That final flame that killed the other would be roughly 2000 Degrees Fahrenheit, but was reduced to about 1500.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Next up, we see Winterfell and then return to Dragonstone for Stannis and Co. We will also get to see some of the Targaryean family and a certain exiled Kraken. And possibly a few non-exiled Krakens.


	4. Chapter 4: Learning Curve II

AN: Sorry for the lateness. A combination of work problems and family events took more time out of writing than I would have hoped. And then my laptop had issues. But I am back with this.

Alright, with all of that out of the way, here we go.

WINTERFELL

ARYA

Arya looked out the window as she watched Robb and Jon spar.

Jon had copied Robb's strength for the match, and what strength he lost from his power, he made up for it by being too quick for Robb to do more than graze.

One pattern Luwin had mentioned, was that those who gained strength also gained some durability, which was the reason Jon could spar like that with Robb while Theon could not. This was best demonstrated when Robb managed to punch Jon with enough force that Arya was sure a regular person would break their neck, while Jon just staggered back before getting back into a fighting stance.

After what felt like an eternity, the battle shifted towards its conclusion.

Robb had managed to pin Jon against the wall, preventing him from dodging, only for Jon to jump onto the wall as Robb got closer and launched himself towards his half brother, knocking Robb to the ground where Jon managed to pin him.

Ser Rodrik Cassel ended the spar, and Jon rolled off of Robb as the two laughed.

Meanwhile, Arya was stuck indoors, to 'prepare' for her sewing lessons with Sansa and the other girls.

Septa Mordane was still confined to her bed from her injuries when the powers first showed up. Luckily, Father pointed out that while she had caused the injuries, it had been impossible to predict that would happen, let alone that everyone in the world would gain powers. As she had no way of knowing it would happen, she did not do anything more wrong than arguing with the Septa in the first place. As such, she was not punished, officially at least.

In lieu of the bed ridden Septa, Mother had decided to take over for her. Normally her duties as Lady of Winterfell made her appearances more rare, and those would sometimes only be quick checks on her daughters' progress in the ways of being proper noble ladies. Now though, she found at least a short term way of having time to run the lessons and be a more active guide to Arya and Sansa.

Arya loved her mother, but with everything going on, she thought they should be more focused on the actual powers, rather than try to go on like life did before. The mystery of Arya's own bones regrowing if she did not put them back in was one thing she really wanted to know more about and have fun with.

Perhaps it was her attempt to stay in control of her kids. Father was the only one who could handle Rickon, and Bran was not even in his own body half the time, preferring birds or dogs. So she was focusing on her daughters who were both older and less able to disobey her.

As Arya got prepared- she knew her Mother would refuse to let her not wear a dress, and going without one would just make Mother force her to change and annoy her for taking up time- before she walked over to the usual sewing room in the tower.

She was the last to arrive- on time still though, so no one could complain- and the rest of the girls were giggling over some song or something. She walked right past them and sat in the farthest seat in the circle.

"Arya. It's not polite to ignore the other ladies." Her Mother chided her.

Turning to her sister, Beth Cassel, and Jeyne Poole, Arya saw they were not discussing a song, but rather a flower seed that had sprouted from Sansa's hand. Out appeared a Blue Winter Rose seen throughout Winterfell.

"Greetings." Arya said with fake cheer. Her true feelings would just get her in trouble, she knew from experience.

Sighing, Catelyn got all their attention. "All right now, Septa Mordane told me that Sansa and Beth are almost done with their latest design, and that you wanted to know about sewing your own dresses. If you can show me how good you are, I may consider letting you do so. Arya still needs help with her needlework, so I will be helping with her mainly."

With that, Sansa and her friends began from scratch, while Arya was given her needlework from last time. It was a complete mess.

"You know, you shouldn't fight with your sister so much." Catelyn said to Arya in a whispered voice, doing her best to keep the conversation to themselves.

"She's the one whose always complaining about me." Arya pointed out. She preferred to be with her brothers, so most of their arguments stemmed from Sansa bringing up her "Mistakes."

"Well that is just because she is trying to help you. I was quite good friends with your Aunt Lysa when we were your age. We did not fight as often, but we did sometimes, so I understand that it is inevitable." Catelyn tried to explain.

Arya had never met Lysa, but she very much doubted the woman would be much different from her mother.

"If you're worried I'm going to stab Sansa, I won't. I just want to get this over with." Arya said to end the conversation.

At that moment she stabbed her palm with the needle. The pain was only there for an instant, but she instinctively grew a single bone spike out of said palm.

Catelyn looked at her youngest daughter.

"...See, this is why I should be learning to control them instead of sewing." Arya pointed out.

DRAGONSTONE-TRAINING YARD

STANNIS

Stannis felt the steel of his blade run up his right arm.

He also felt the Gold of his ring run up his left arm.

Ever since the appearance of powers had happened, he had been trying to master them whenever he could. Today, he was focusing on his first and apparently strongest ability, becoming whatever material he touched.

Stannis was well known for his plain appearance. Where other lords and ladies decorated themselves with expensive materials, he had always dressed in what was necessary, nothing more. Now though, since his main ability depended on what materials he had on hand, he had resorted to wearing several rings and a necklace, each made of a different material, ranging from copper to gold, and iron to steel. They were too small for him to turn his entire body, but they could each turn at least a part of him. He could also use multiple materials at once, as he was experimenting with now. The only downside was that doing so took more concentration to control which part is which material.

He looked at the rest of the training yard, where Ser Davos and a few other men were also training in their own abilities.

Ten men surrounded the Onion Knight, each with rotted food that went bad before the chefs could use it. It was safer using that than rocks or arrows.

At a nod from Davos, the men began throwing them all at him. Each piece flew through the air, until they hit the sphere shaped light that surrounded Davos in that instant. All the food fell down the light shield.

Stannis approached his trusted advisor, and turned his arm into copper and punched the shield. His arm rang for a moment until he turned it back. Next, he hit it with an Iron arm. The same occurred. Relenting for now, Stannis turned himself back fully into flesh.

Ser Davos relaxed, and the shield disappeared, the rotting food falling fully onto the ground.

"That is an impressive shield." Stannis noted.

"I can still feel each hit. It's no more than a tap, but it can be overwhelming when it covers me completely." Davos explained as he held up his arm, covering the back of it with a smaller shield. "This is easier, but obviously covers less. And when they DO break, I can't make another for a few breaths. Which the full sphere also prevents, as it doesn't let air in either."

Stannis nodded. In truth, the shield was simply an additional skill that would help Ser Davos live. His actual most powerful ability in Stannis' opinion was the first one he told him of: the ability to see lies. There was much Stannis would be willing to give up for that ability. Especially when he was in King's Landing on council business. Then he could smoke out not just Baelish and Varys, but their underlings as well who did the actual legwork. But for now, Ser Davos was both too important to lose, and not credible enough to convince Robert. For now, Stannis would have to settle with using him to clean up the Islands.

Stannis had Ser Davos test out that power extensively. He could tell apart outright lies, information that was incomplete, or even information that the speaker thought was correct, but was not. However, Davos had described that last one as the hardest to distinguish, as it was white like a truth was as well. He just always got the feeling something was off about it.

Stannis turned back to his own powers. He focused on the steel ring on his right hand, and using it, tried to turn his left hand into steel. He felt the cold metal shift as it traveled across his skin onto the other hand, enveloping the arm so that it was all castle forged steel. However, when he tried to do the reverse, and turn his right arm gold using the ring on the left, the steel disappeared to make room for the gold to pass through.

Stannis took a breath.

This was going to take awhile. But he could be patient when necessary. He had proved as much back in the Siege.

JADE SEA

EURON

The screams of sailors as they died filled Euron Crow's Eye with joy comparable to a babe getting a toy. It never got old.

The fact that said sailors were screaming and dying before his crew even got close enough to jump over was just an extra treat thanks to these powers.

For millennia, the golden Krakens were flown by House Greyjoy, who took pride in bearing the sigil of the seas' greatest warrior. But unlike other houses, they never were able to actually own the flesh and blood animals. Until now.

Euron watched as the golden Kraken raised another crew member of the Pentoshi ship and threw the poor bastard back at his own comrades.

At first, Euron thought he and his crew were the only ones to gain powers. It made sense really, as they were just returning from scavenging the Valyrian islands when the powers first showed up. Those Dragonlords may have all shared the same tastes in fucking their sisters, but no one denied they had magic unknown to those alive today. Euron had convinced himself that that was the cause of these powers. But the first raid after the crew gained abilities, they learned everyone else had them as well. It took them by surprise when a sailor lit themself aflame. But they managed to win in the end. Unfortunately the women on the ship had to be killed as well. Too dangerous to break in like usual. Lost a few of his more competent members to them.

Thinking upon that, Euron realized that his crew was running low on actual Ironborn. Most of them were Thralls or bastards who had their tongues removed, but he still needed an actual Ironborn to lead them when he was busy.

Perhaps it was time to head back home. He wondered what his family could do.

PYKE

BALON

The waves crashed against the island, as though a storm was about to hit, but the sky was clear, without so much as a cloud visible to the Lord of Pyke.

Instead, the waves were not fighting against the Storm God, but were under the command of Balon.

He clenched his hand into a fist, and with a thought, the waves stood motionless, ready to resume their crashing the moment Balon let them go.

Had he had this power a decade ago, the Iron Islands would be Reaping the shores of King's Landing with no opposition. That Iron Throne would be moved to the Iron Islands, and the swords given to the Ironborn raiders who pledged their loyalty to the Seastone chair and the driftwood Crown.

He was the Drowned God's chosen. These powers proved it.

He was not the only one. Aeron and Victarion were also granted powers involving the sea. But theirs paled in comparison to his.

If only his daughter Asha was the same.

He watched her fly above in the sky, going to visit Harlaw, the Book Lord.

While they were the champions of the Drowned God, the Stormed God seemed to have claimed his last remaining Ironborn child.

He had long considered rebuking tradition and naming her his heir. Aeron would object surely, but she was a better choice than Theon, who left the islands before he ever even knew how to raid. He was a Greenlander. Didn't matter if he returned today to claim his place as the legal heir. He was too weak, and the sooner that embarrassment dies the better.

He heard footsteps approach from behind, and turned to see Victarion, his armor drenched in blood.

"Ship from Essos. Fifth one this moon. Thought they didn't have to pay a price for taking fish in our waters." Was the only response his brother gave for his state.

Before the conqueror, no one would ever dare risk sailing into Ironborn waters for such a trivial reason. It would be the other way around, but the Ironborn would not settle just for taking their fish, but their women and wealth, as well as their men for thralls. Now, the only action they could take without panicking the Greenlanders was dealing with thieves and poachers.

How they had fallen.

Balon had so much to fix.

"We both know why they come to poach." Victarion said after a moment.

His brother was a fool, but the answer was too obvious even for him.

"His blood is the only reason he still breaths, yet he is still causing us problems from half a world away." Balon agreed.

No one is as accursed as a Kinslayer. It was the one thing those Tree fuckers and Star lovers got right with the Drowned God.

That fact was what saved Euron's life two years ago.

Balon's mind flashed to Euron as he was before. Even as a child, Balon had known that there was a darkness in him. He was always different from the rest of them. Ever since he had those dreams about a three eyed crow. Or was it a raven? Regardless, the only other place Balon had seen even a fraction of that darkness, was when he was in the capital, right after Duskendale. From the Mad King himself.

Yet, despite that, Balon felt envy for his disgraced brother. He was Raiding and Reaving like all the Ironborn should be. How much wealth had he amassed? How many people had he plundered to make it? Whenever word did reach about Euron, it always seemed to involve him getting richer and richer.

The Old Ways must return, for the good of the Ironborn. Yet not through that man. If he came back, Balon would wear the title of Kinslayer with pride.

PENTOS

VISERYS

"Image them jumping off of your arm. Just let them loosen." Viserys attempted to advise his younger sister, Princess Danaerys as they both stared at the lizard like scales on her arms.

"Like this." Viserys instructed as the scales on his arm shot forward at a pillar, embedding themselves in it with several cracks.

Of all of their abilities, this was the only one to be the same. Viserys saw it as fitting in a way. But now it was appearing the scales were not identical. Viserys was able to launch them as an attack, as he found out when he killed Pycelle.

That had been a confusing time. He had found himself reminiscing about his childhood in the Red Keep, before the Usurper and his dogs betrayed his House and ruined everything, and suddenly he found himself standing in the hall of the Keep. He ducked into the first room that he came across, and recognized it at Pycelle's chambers. After calming down a bit, the door opened, and Viserys confronted Pycelle, killing the traitor with the scales and blade before realizing that he needed to get out of there. He then found himself back in Illyrio's Manse, laughing in triumph. Later, he learned that his powers were not unique just to him.

And here he was, practicing with Dany.

"It's not working. I can make them longer, but they won't leave my body." Dany said after a minute of concentration. As she gave up, the scales retreated back into her skin.

Viserys sighed. "Alright then. Nothing we can do about that. For now at least." He said.

The door opened, and the two Targaryens turned to see their benefactor, Illyrio Mopatis approach them, flocked by his Unsullied guards who were too well trained to let their powers interfere with their servitude. There had been some slave rebellions from what Viserys had heard, but only a few were successful, and often not for very long.

"Ah, it is good to see you Your Grace. And you as well Princess. Still trying to learn all of your abilities I take it? Have you found any more?" The Magister asked.

"No, unfortunately. The scales remain my only power." Viserys lied with a feigned ignorance of his own abilities.

The Magister had taken them in, and was willing to help them reclaim their lives, but Illyrio was also a risk. If the Usurper gave him a good enough offer, then he may be their own killer instead.

The less people who knew about Viserys' abilities-especially being able to move vast distances- the better. Should the Magister betray them, Viserys could get Dany and himself out of the Manse and come back in the Hour of the Wolf to get vengeance for the betrayal.

And then there was his other ability. He wanted to keep that one to himself for as long as possible.

"I see. That is very unfortunate." The Magister said. "I have heard that while multiple powers are the most common, there are a few who have only one. But there are others whose abilities are harder to notice. I would suggest continuing on in trying to find any others."

"I will keep that in mind Magister. But for now, I think we should focus on what we know we have." Viserys responded.

Later, Viserys returned to his rooms. Danaerys' inability to shoot her scales seemed to mean that it was simply an impossibility for her power, so there was nothing to be done about that.

He laid down upon his bed, staring at his own arm as it was covered in scales. The largest he could make were about the size of a Gold Dragon.

He closed his eyes, and remembered his time before Illyrio. Ser Willem's servants throwing them out. Him being forced to sell his mother's crown. That was the most painful part of their exile in a way. As if he was forced to sever his last connection to his mother and Westeros. But they needed to eat.

Suddenly, Viserys felt himself fall onto the cold ground, he opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in his rooms.

There was no light source, so he was blind, but he felt himself kick something as he stood. He touched it with his hands. It felt like gold.

Viserys was in a vault of some kind.

This made no sense. He knew he could only travel to places or people he knew well. After King's Landing, he had tried to attack Ned Stark and Tywin Lannister, but as he had never been to Winterfell, and Casterly Rock he had only been to once, he was unable to do so.

'Well, might as well get what I can. I am sure they will not be missing some little things.' Viserys thought as he filled his pockets with as much as he could grab, and held the first thing he touched in his hands. He then focused back on his rooms, and felt himself move back to the Manse.

Now with the sunlight, he could see again. He moved over to a desk in the corner of his room and began emptying his pockets, putting it all together before looking closely at what it was.

There were some jewels and silver, but gold was the most common. He examined the coins, but they were from different places, ranging from Westerosi Gold Dragons to Slaver's Bay Gold Honors.

He turned his attention to what he had first hit, and had held in his hand. His mind stopped.

It was just as he remembered it when he sold it.

His brother had regaled him with the story about how their Father had it crafted to celebrate the birth of one of their siblings who had not lived to leave the crib.

Seven Dragon Heads, with two fangs modeled after the ones in Balerion's skull, meant to represent the Riverlands and the Crownlands. In each head's mouth was a different gem.

A Ruby to represent the Westerlands. A Topaz for Dorne. A Sapphire for the seas surrounding the Iron Islands. An Emerald for the Reach. A diamond for the North. Amber for the Stormlands, and Amethyst for the Vale.

It had been meant to represent the Seven Kingdoms, and while some had meaning- Ruby for the Lannisters, Emerald for the Reach's crops- others were just sent by lords as gifts and used for the crown.

And now it was back with Viserys. He had traveled to the crown, without even knowing where it was.

He quickly hid his newfound treasures. Better that no one ask questions or accuse him of stealing from Illyrio.

He laid in bed again, this time with a grand smile of relief on his face.

'I will not fail again. I can not.' were the last thoughts of the self proclaimed king when he finally drifted off to sleep.

AN: Apologies again for the lateness. Hope you find the chapter worth it.

We start off with Arya watching Robb and Jon before heading off to sew. She hints at her younger brother's abilities, with Rickon's still a mystery, but Bran has his cannon Warg powers. They are considered a form of telepathy and Rank B/A-.

We also see Sansa can control plants. This would also be rank B.

We then move to Stannis, who has been training for awhile. I did not realize until this chapter that wearing jewelry would actually be an advantage. And Stannis is willing to do it if there is a practical reason.

Davos also has Force Fields, which are ranked B-. He could withstand a catapult hit, but consecutive hits would tire him out and break it.

Euron we see can manipulate Sea Life like Aquaman. Ranked B+. And we see he is planning a return.

Balon has A rank Hydrokinesis. He can physically stop waves from hitting the islands.

Asha can fly, and like Edd, it is rank B. And this has religious significance for the Iron Islands.

Victarion and Damphair also have Water based abilities, but they are not yet shown.

Finally, we have Viserys trying to help Dany with her powers. Like Viserys, she can make Scales, but hers is rank B, and this lower rank means they are weaker than Viserys' and unable to be shot. She has others that compensate though, so do not worry.

And the chapter ends with Viserys reclaiming his mother's crown. I could not find a canonical description, but Aerys even before the Madness was known for his outlandish ideas (He wanted to make a second wall and absorb the land between the two into the Seven Kingdoms) so I went all out. Most of the jewels are random, I tried to have significance but I know very little about jewelry.

Next chapter, we shall check in with Ned, Undetermined KL POV, Oberyn, and Tywin. After that, it is back to The Game Gets Chaotic!.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also that you all stay safe during these time.

Wish you all luck.

Jaehaerys . Joestar


	5. CH 5: Learning Curve III

AN: Sorry this is late. AN at the end for the reason.

Last chapter of this batch. Hope you all enjoy it.

Also, I do not usually specify timelines, so I may start doing so. These all take place about 2-3 months after powers first appeared. Enough time for people to accept them as a reality and for things to start to normalize large scale. For now at least.

DORNE-SUNSPEAR

OBERYN MARTELL

Oberyn stared at the helmet that he was about to put on. Unlike most helmets, this one was more rounded, and it also had a dark glass in the shape of the letter "T" for him to see through.

Underneath the helmet, was the rest of the armor he would have to wear in order to rejoin his family.

The armor was not of the traditional Westorosi design. Oberyn should know, seeing how he first got it in Essos years ago.

From what he had learned, it had been the traditional armor of some culture that lived for war, and eventually broke into different clans and scattered to the winds. He had joined one such group during his time as a Sellsword, and as thanks and appreciation to him, they gifted him this before he left. Although it was only a replica of their true armor. The real thing was made of some mysterious metal that as an outsider, he was never fully told about.

Regardless though, Oberyn had realized through trial and error- on plants, thankfully- that the armor before him was enough to shield those around him from his poisonous touch.

He had tried for weeks to touch something without killing it, but he failed every time. And in fact, they had learned that his very breath had a powerful but short lived poison in it as well. He was immune to it, but it made the helmet a necessity.

And if this proved to not work, he would have to go to Ghaston Grey for everyone's safety. Apparently, no one there had developed powers. Or rather as a Maester theorized, they had, but someone there had the ability to prevent others from using their powers, and like Oberyn, they were unable to turn it off.

On the bright side, his powers only worked on the living. Meaning he could eat meals or touch food without risking killing those around him. He had been able to send letters to the rest of his family until coming to this solution. With this armor, he would finally be able to see his family. Even Tyene, who had a similar power and was only a few rooms away. They had thought about putting them together, but there was a fear that while they were immune to their own poisons, they could be fatal to each other. As such, they were both close to each other, but too far for it to help.

With a sigh, Oberyn began putting the armor on. He wished Daemon was here to help, but the boy was back at Hellholt, grieving for Ellaria with the rest of House Uller.

Oberyn was not sure if Lord Uller would seek justice for her. He would never have harmed Ellaria, she was the closest thing to a wife he would ever have. She would have been his wife if Dorne's stance on Bastards was just a little more forgiving, even if they were already the best place for them.

After putting the rest of the armor on, Oberyn stared at the helmet one last time before placing it on his head. He then walked to the door, and for the first time since the day the powers emerged, he opened it.

He walked into the hallway, and approached the other closed door. Behind it, was Tyene. His daughter who shared the same curse as him.

He knocked on it.

"Just leave the food on the floor. I will get it once you leave." He heard her voice say. It carried a more resigned sadness than the last time they spoke. But so much has changed since then.

He knocked again.

"Tyene. I am coming in." He heard his own voice echo in the helmet.

He opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of his daughter.

Tyene had always taken more after her mother than Oberyn. It was not uncommon for visitors to mistake her for just a servant or a ward from a non-Dornish house. But she always carried herself with a sense of grace and pride that befitted one with Martell blood.

But now, she was a nervous wreck. The moment he opened the door, he saw a fear in her eyes even as she jumped back away from him. Her clothes appeared ragged in contrast to her usual formal appearance.

"Tyene. It is me." He said, hoping to calm her down.

"Father?" She said after a moment. "I thought the Maester said that we needed to stay separated? So we do not kill each other."

"We believe this armor should be enough. I am entirely covered in it. Nothing can touch my skin unless I take it off, so we should all be safe." He explained as he approached his daughter and held his arm out.

After a minute of examining it, Tyene touched the metal arm brace. After a few seconds, she rushed in and hugged her father.

It was the first human contact either had had since the powers emerged. The two of them embraced each other, and let the stress of their isolation melt away as they talked and cried.

WINTERFELL-LORD'S SOLAR

EDDARD

Maester Luwin brought in another fifteen scrolls from the Ravenry. He placed them on Ned's desk before heading back to the Rookery to retrieve the ravens that came in the time it took to get to the Solar.

A total of sixty messages sat on Ned's desk. Most from his own bannermen, but a surprising number originating from the Riverlands, and even a handful from the Reach. All of these were asking about the same topic.

Sansa's betrothal.

After the powers came, Lords all over began ordering their bannerman to keep track of what powers they had, starting with their own families. Ned had explained his own children's powers, and once they learned of Sansa's, everyone wanted his eldest daughter to join their house.

Sansa's ability to increase plant growth and even move plants themselves was a very valuable ability when Winter came around. Many Keeps had glass gardens when they could afford such, and they were sometimes the deciding factor in how many of a lord's people survive to see spring. Maester Luwin had asked for her help in growing several medicinal plants, and was also trying to research just how strong her ability was. Sansa did complain about it taking her away from her sewing, but Ned explained to her just how valuable her power was.

Whoever Sansa's husband was, he would be able to grow crops even in the coldest of winters. That would make them one of the most influential families in the North.

Sansa was already the most sought after maiden in the North, just by having the name Stark. But Arya was always a close second for the same reason, even if those who grew up in Winterfell did not view her as such. But with these powers, the gap between their prospects grew, even if Arya's value did not fall.

The Greatjon offered his son Smalljon and quite a hefty sum of money, in addition to scores of livestock that Ned could handpick.

Roose wrote of his son's valor and courage, as well as mentioning how the Whitehills said the next harvest of Ironwood may be one of the best of the last century.

The Riverlords who made offers mainly offered gold in exchange, while the Reachlords did similar.

Ned pushed himself back into his chair. This was overwhelming. He had known that he would one day have to arrange marriages for his children, but he had planned to think it all through and do it slowly. But these requests, in this volume, were forcing the issue for Sansa.

Regardless, he had a duty to respond to each offer, even if it was just to say that he was going to wait and consider their offer. Once the shock of Sansa's power died down, Ned would see who was still interested, and have Sansa join in the discussion of her future from there.

He would not make the same mistakes as his father. A promise repeated itself in his mind. As clear as it had been all those years ago. Clearer than any other memory from that Tower.

He picked up one at random from the pile, which was apparently Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill. Curiously, Ned noted that it was an offer of betrothal to his second son Dickon, instead of his heir, Samwell.

'Perhaps his firstborn is already engaged?' Ned mused as he began thinking of how to respond. He was admittedly less knowledgeable about non-northern houses and their relations.

Before he could even ink the quill, a loud thud was heard from out in the hall. Followed by an exasperated yell from Jon.

Ned sighed. Jon must have drawn the short stick.

Ned walked out of the solar, and there sure enough, was Rickon, with Jon underneath him.

By all accounts, Jon would never actually lose to Rickon, were it not for the fact that he was avoiding trying to hurt his youngest brother. But as he held back, Rickon had an advantage no one else would.

Staying on all fours, Rickon jumped off of Jon, and charged at Ned like a wild animal. His fanged teeth and claw like nails out for all to see.

Prepared for this, Ned felt his body begin to change, as he prepared to catch Rickon out of the air.

When Rickon landed on him, Ned was covered in fur beneath his clothes, and Ned ripped him out of the air as though it was nothing, careful to keep his claws away from actually piercing Rickon's skin, even as the youngest Stark's own nails remained as sharpened claws.

This was one of the more strange abilities of those in Winterfell. Maester Luwin said the best description was that he gained attributes of the Direwolf, while maintaining the main advantages of a human, mainly needing only two legs and being intelligent.

Rickon's own abilities were thought to be a weakened version of it, as he also attained claws and fangs, but did not grow additional fur over his body.

"That's enough for now Rickon." Ned said as he reverted back to his normal appearance. The one main issue he had with his Wolf self was the inability to speak.

"Sorry Father. He wanted to play around, and I thought I could handle him, but he has a knack for striking at unexpected moments." Jon tried to explain.

Ned smiled at his own memories of looking after Lyanna and Benjen when they were Rickon's age. "No worries. The wolf blood is stronger in him than any of us. Next time, I would recommend having Robb or Theon aid you. He can't get past two of you."

After that brief moment of levity, Ned returned to his solar, and was immediately met with Maester Luwin bringing another ten Raven scrolls.

If, in the afterlife, Ned ever met the Maester who first trained Ravens to carry messages, Ned was going to stuff all of these scrolls down the man's throat.

But for now, he had to read them.

KING'S LANDING

JAIME

Jaime watched as Prince Tommen raced around the hall on his hands and feet.

The Prince was sliding all over without changing how he was positioned. Simply by having both feet and hands all on the same surface, he could slide across it as Jaime remembered seeing some boys do at a lake near The Rock that had frozen in Winter.

Now that Jaime had better control over his speed, he often found himself assigned to Tommen simply because he was capable of keeping up with the second prince. Cersei was worried that him being around Tommen so much would draw attention to them, but Jaime refusing was not an option that could be explained away.

The only time he was not really with Tommen was when he was sparring with Robert, who had figured out how best to use his ability to turn back into his fat self in order to throw off his opponents. He would let them get close in hand to hand, then instantly regain the weight to keep them from moving him, only to revert back to his muscular past self when he wanted to move them.

Jaime's speed meant that he could avoid Robert easily, but the King was skilled enough when he transformed that he could focus it all in one strike to take Jaime out.

Tommen turned to the side and laughed as he kept moving around the hall. After spending a few hours in lessons with several Maesters all trying to fill in for Pycelle, Jaime would not deny the boy this chance for freedom.

Tommen's ability was to glide against anything that he had at least three points of contact with. He currently was using both his feet and his left hand. All were roughly an inch above the floor as he moved around, while his right arm had small pieces of lightning surrounding it. Not enough to seriously harm anyone, but enough to wake someone up.

Wherever Tommen moved, Jaime was already there. It was honestly good training for using his speed in short bursts.

Jaime had never really thought about the royal children as his children. He had attended their births more to ease Cersei's pain than as a way of celebrating the new lives being born. Ironically, that could be considered his kindest act towards his children. For recognising them as such would undoubtedly lead to their deaths.

But now, as Jaime watched the young boy that reminded him of when Cersei would wear his clothes as a child- and thus what Jaime imagined he looked like at that age- he found the hints of a smile growing on his face.

However, luck did not remain on the Young Prince's side. In his excitement over playing with his powers, a book was knocked over the desk. Tommen went over it again, only for it to knock his left foot out of place, undoing his requirements for gliding.

But it did not slow Tommen down as he was thrown forward.

Jaime instantly ran in front of Tommen and awaited the Prince to reach his arms and safety.

But the prince did not go into Jaime's arms. At least, not right away.

Jaime stared at his young son as he hung, suspended in the air.

Sighing, Jaime checked outside the window. Sure enough, a bird mid flight was also frozen.

This happened sometimes to Jaime, no matter how well he could control his powers.

Occasionally, he would be doing something, only for everything else to stop moving. Upon closer inspection the first time this happened, he realized that they WERE moving, just very slowly. Jaime could count to a hundred before anyone else moved more than half an inch.

Unable to stop it on his own, Jaime had no choice but to wait for it to end. He knew from experience that it could end at any instant, so he could not leave this spot without risking Tommen continuing to fly towards the wall head first.

After what seemed to Jaime like half a minute, Tommen appeared to speed up from Jaime's point of view, and was caught in his arms.

CASTERLY ROCK

TYWIN

As he signed another order, Tywin briefly thought over all the changes that had occurred in mere months.

Without even leaving the Westerlands, lords were taking actions that would be seen as idiotic by their past selves.

Feastfires had seen an attempted uprising against Lord Garrison Prester. Though it was apparently instigated by a trader who was traveling when the powers appeared. He gained little support, but what support he did have was enough to force open the Keep's doors. But Crossbows and numbers ensured that that was as far as the treason went. As a reward for doing their duty, Garrison had all the men's family's exempted from his taxes for two moons. An otherwise notorious penny pincher, Lord Prester had enough money saved in his vaults to cover the hit, and he had sent a raven explaining this to Tywin, so he would allow it. Now the Smallfolk there were even more loyal, though he may not be likely to give such a reward should it happen again.

Towards the east, at the Golden Tooth, House Lefford sent an envoy to the Rock, with detailed notes on the powers of every individual who swore fealty to them. With the rider able to move himself and his horse forward a quarter of a mile every few breaths, the man made it to Casterly Rock with only three breaks for himself and his horse. Tywin thanked the messenger, and seeing that he needed more time to rest, else he would end up collapsing on the road, offered him a guest room and told him he could stay for a few days.

Crakehall had also experienced a great change. Tywin was still unsure of what exactly was going on, but if the rumors making it to his ears were anything to go by, then they were going to need a lot of help with rebuilding the Sept. Luckily, they now had a lot of goat meat to help alleviate the cost of paying it off.

Kevan was away, dealing with Faircastle and the mystery of why so many of them had similar abilities. Ranging from barely visible to a full transformation, many had developed animal based traits, such as fangs, claws, or in some cases scales. Some of the Smallfolk declared it to be a curse against them for how a previous Lord Farman had treated Princess Rhaena during her time there. Some Maesters actually thought that the large amount of time Dreamfyre had spent on the isle may in fact have had something to do with it. Others thought it was just a coincidence. It was a relatively common ability, just more noticeable due to the island's small population being concentrated in a handful of villages. Tywin doubted the truth would ever be known, given how long the time stretched between the two events.

As for Casterly Rock as a whole, it was still standing, and it would stand greater than ever if Tywin had anything to say about it. Which brought him back to the letter that he had just finished. The one that would be attached to a Raven and sent to Tyrion, who should be at Deep Den by now.

After the shock of seeing a regular sized son, Tywin had learned more of his youngest's ability. In contrast to Tyrion, there was a door that had fallen off its hinges when it became too small for any man except Tyrion to use as a door.

Tyrion could essentially steal the size of an object, but he was unable to affect his own proportions. He still was twisted, and the size difference only brought more attention to it.

Perhaps with training, that flaw could be undone. If not, it was as it was.

A knock to the door of the Solar grabbed Tywin's attention away from his own thoughts.

"Enter." He said simply as he briefly skimmed the next parchment on his desk before looking up and seeing his sister Genna.

"Brother, is there any reason you have for why Emmon is going to Banefort in Lannister colors?" The De Facto Lady of Casterly Rock asked.

"He is going there, because the Ironborn may be foolish enough to see these powers as a way of reclaiming their 'Old Ways'. By reinforcing our coastal areas nearest the Iron Islands, we either discourage them, or atleast have enough warning if they do go through with it." Tywin explained, already predicting where the conversation would be heading next.

"Yes, but why him? There is an infinite number of people in the Westerlands who could do a better job than Emmon. An IRONBORN would be more competent at warning us of Ironborn raiders." Genna pointed out. The way she spoke of her husband as if he were a stranger was completely normal to all those at the Rock, or even just those that had met Emmon.

"Perhaps. It is more just a statement. For all his issues, Balon has managed to keep the Ironborn united, and he knows he would lose that unity if Eddard Stark took his last son's head. So there was no need to send someone who has actual use to do so." Tywin said.

Genna simply shrugged. Tywin knew there was no love lost between them, so it was more a question of the strange nature than one of worry for her husband's life.

"I see what you are saying. Very well then, if you would excuse me, I suppose I shall see how the chefs are handling the kitchens." She said quickly before leaving.

Tywin returned to his work, picking up the next letter. It was from one of his spies in King's Landing. Since Pycelle's death, said to be possibly self-inflicted, due to no one knowing what Pycelle's powers were, this spy was his highest ranked in the Capital.

He read the contents. There was little that was out of the ordinary. Some backroom deals he had overheard from the Small Council's servants, Renly being an idiot like he was before the powers came into existence, and other matters Tywin figured it was better to know than not.

He got to the last part of the letter and his gaze focused on the sentences. It spoke of Prince Joffrey and the Hound being seen in FLEA BOTTOM of all places. What reason could Joffrey possibly have for going there?

Tywin burnt the letter to a crisp. Even he had to admire the irony of his hands being capable of producing flames. No doubt Aerys would see it as another slight against the Targeryeans.

He briefly wondered about what abilities the remaining Targeryean children would possibly have. The Beggar King. That was the title given to Viserys. But with these new powers, perhaps it would be too dangerous to let the two of them continue being living symbols of what happens when you cross the Lannisters. They could serve the same purpose as dead symbols. If they possessed abilities great enough to sway the tide of battle, then Sellswords with delusions of nobility may rethink their chances of restoring the dragons to power.

Tywin knew the two of them were in the Free Cities, likely Pentos or Norvos, he could not quite recall. Perhaps they had managed to be granted sanctuary in Volantis? He would have to see what Varys had to say about the subject the next time he was in the Capital.

Until then, it was back to these letters.

AN: And there we end off for now. Next up is The Game Gets Chaotic!. But first, I will be taking a one week break to focus on writing it and hopefully not being late like I was on this one.

New Powers and story progression:

Oberyn: No new abilities revealed here in person, but if I have a chance to make a Mandolorian reference, I will take it.

Ned: Ned and Rickon's abilities are explained. Ned can Turn into a Werewolf like figure. This is a rank of B+, as it grants him equivalent rank Endurance, Stamina, and Strength, so it is three powers in one. Rickon has a weaker version of it, only a C/C+. Think Kiba from Naruto.

We also see Sansa has become an important figure in preparing for Winter.

Jaime: Tommen's ability is Slide and Glide, the ability of the protagonist of MHA Vigilantes. He can slide on any surface as long as he has three points of contact. We also see Jaime's speed from his perspective. More on that at a later date. No real plot points besides that and him spending time with Tommen.

Finally, we have Tywin. He is mostly exposition on the Westerlands, and explains Tyrion's ability well.

One of Tywin's own abilities is revealed: Pyrokinesis rank C+. He can hurl small Fireballs (about the size of a Baseball) or burn what he holds, but the fire must originate in his hands and using it too much can drain his stamina.

In other news, My sister has recently started Avatar for the first time, and has been questioning me of the background info and fan theories. This has caused ATLA and LOK to be on my mind a lot, so I was toying with the idea of adding another story to the list of future ones. My biggest problem was thinking how to incorporate it into Planetos, but I came up with a good justification. After that, to quote a popular Screen Rant series, the rest was super easy, barely an inconvenience. I have a good part of the backstory down on it. Check my profile on FF for description.

Until next time, I hope you all stay safe.

Jaehaerys. Joestar


End file.
